Like a Log
by blownspirit
Summary: They're getting desperate... Currently a one-shot however I may choose to add to it. Reddie
1. Chapter 1

They were getting desperate now. They couldn't do it with Phillip in the house, because they were yet to tell him about 'them' and besides, he didn't want to hear it anyway. After all, it was his aunt and his ex-stepdad-to-be. But it was getting harder and harder to control themselves and they had both found themselves getting more and more sexually frustrated. Rachel couldn't focus on her paperwork and Eddie had already had a go at his year 11s for nothing, even reducing one girl to tears. Enough was enough.

By lunchtime Eddie had decided that enough was enough. He came storming into Rachel's office and locked the door. "Eddie, what are you doing?" asked Rachel nervously as he began to advance towards her.

"Look Rach, I need you and I need you now. We can't do it at your place, we can't do it at mine because the bloody boiler's broken, and i can't wait until we have time to book a hotel, besides which, Phil would get suspicious, so we really have no choice," he told her.

"You know what Eddie, screw it. I'm in!" Rachel grinned as he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips to hers, her hands working their way into his hair, fingers raking through it as he pushed her against the desk.

Before long, shirts were being unbuttoned and the piles of clothes built up on the floor. Rachel wrapped her legs around Eddie's waist, his lips at her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. They tried to keep it quiet but they were struggling to control themselves as the clothes continued to come off, Rachel's skirt and Eddie's trousers, a bra and, before long, pants too.

Later as they finally began to recover, minds still spinning, they found themselves lying on the office floor. Rachel's hair was finally as mussed up as Eddie had wanted, her neck well and truly marked as his, her lips puffy and red. As Rachel finally sat up, freeing herself from his arms, she grinned at him. "Not bad Mr Lawson, not bad at all."

"I'd give it an A*," he winked as he kissed her again, feeling her lips turn up in a smile against his own. "I love you Rachel Mason."

"God," she murmured contentedly, "I love you too, but we should probably put some clothes on before Bridget gets back, or someone comes up here to report WW3."

Before long they were both dressed, if slightly crumpled looking, just in time for Steph to appear at the door. "Rachel, I need a-" she stopped short when she saw them. Eddie cleared his throat and snuck past, his eyes on the ground. Steph looked from one to the other in shock.

"Steph? I haven't got all day." Rachel said curtly.

"Um, I need a word. It's about Nathan Johnson in my year 8?"

When Steph returned to the staff room and reported back, everyone thought she was exaggerating. "Come on Steph, no one's denying there's something going on with those two, but I don't believe they were shagging in Rachel's office of all places. It can't be true. It's Rachel, for god's sake," Tom said.

"Well I saw it with me own eyes! I'm telling you, it was unmistakable, you should have seen-" at that moment, in walked Eddie.

The room went silent. His hair was messy and his clothes crumpled and he looked smug as anything as he walked over to the kettle. "Tea or coffee, anyone?" He asked as Rachel slipped in.

"Coffee for me," she said as the rest of the staff looked her up and down in utter wonder. Though her hair merely looked slightly ruffled, she hadn't managed to conceal the hickey at the base of her neck and her lips were plump and puffy still. "You lot are quiet today," she told them, coming to sit beside a flabbergasted Tom.

"I'm a bit tired," Steph replied, smirking, "I was up all night. What about you Rachel, get much sleep?"

"I did, actually, Steph. I slept like a log," Rachel grinned, catching Eddie's eye across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Phillip and Bolton came sneaking in through the front door, praying Rachel would be asleep and hadn't waited up for them. Sadly, they weren't quite managing to stay quiet as their drunken giggles were almost impossible to stifle as they crept in. Once they were in, they creaked the door shut and turned around, both half expecting to see a furious Rachel Mason stood waiting for them. Instead they were greeted with a crumpled shirt and two pairs of work shoes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh my god," Bolton grinned, "Mason's gone and pulled!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Phillip blushed scarlet as he glanced up the stairs. Rachel's blouse lay near the bottom and halfway up was her skirt. He recognised the clothes as the ones she'd been wearing at school that day. Who the hell was his aunt shagging for God's sake?!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come on Phil, let's go up," Bolton smirked, beginning to climb the stairs as Phil tried to figure out where he'd seen that shirt before. As they reached the top of the stairs, he realised that there was a pair of trousers on the floor too and he knew he'd seen them somewhere. "Oi, Phil, who do you reckon it is? My money's on Clarkson!" Bolton joked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nah mate, he has Shackleton, remember?" Phillip argued./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'd dump Shackleton for Mason though, everyone thinks she's proper fit, don't tell me you've never thought about it..." Bolton trailed off, suddenly remembering Phillip's relationship to Rachel./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Some of us aren't actually into incest, you sick twat," Phillip told him as they walked along the landing, but Bolton wasn't listening. He was staring at a spot a few feet away./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh my God," he muttered, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. There, on the floor, lay a burgundy bra, silky with lace on it. Phillip caught sight of the object and went even redder than he already had been. "Phil, mate, mind if I get a photo of that? Just for my personal collection if you know what I- Ouch man! That hurt!" he exclaimed as Phillip punched him in the arm./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's my aunt you're talking about, you perv!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Anyone else would do the same!" Bolton protested./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come on, let's go to bed," Phillip said, changing the subject, but even when they were in bed and the lights were off, Bolton wouldn't let it go./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What about Budgen?" he joked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not even funny mate, that's just fucking sick," Phillip told him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Suddenly Bolton had a brainwave. "No, Phil, I know who it is!" he exclaimed. "Bet you anything it's bloody Lawson!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Phillip felt his heart skip a beat as the revelation hit him. Of course it was Eddie! Him and Rachel had always been so close and, come to think of it, he had been coming over a lot lately. Him and Rachel had always been close, but he had just assumed they were good mates. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The playful teasing, the looks they were always exchanging, the way Eddie always found a way to be touching Rachel... It all added up. "Phil?" Bolton asked, "what do you reckon?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm gonna kill him!" Phillip yelled, jumping out of bed and almost losing his balance, his limbs uncoordinated due to the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed that evening./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oi mate, wait a minute, yeah..." Bolton muttered, but Phil was already staggering out down the landing, so he had no choice but to go running after him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Bursting into Rachel's room, Phillip was met with the sight of a sleeping headmistress lying in the arms of her stirring deputy. Her hair was fanned out around her head, mussed up and shaggy and her forehead was frown-free for the first time he could remember. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Phillip shrieked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Bolton ran in, panicking. "I'm sorry Mr Lawson, I tried to stop him, but-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Phil, what the hell are you doing in here?!" Eddie yelled back at him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You might have told me you were shagging my bloody aunt! I'm not exactly loving my mum right now but you could have let the fucking dust settle a bit before you fucked her sister! For fuck's sake, there are plenty of women who weren't her sister you could've bloody chosen!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Rachel began to stir beside Eddie now. "Because I'm in love with the one that is her bloody sister Phillip! Your mother lied to me but to be honest, I lied to myself and to her when I said I loved her and not Rachel," Eddie yelled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"By this point, Rachel's eyes were open and she was staring in horror at her furious nephew and the sheepish Bolton hiding behind the doorway. "Phillip, this is my room, what the hell are you two doing in here?!" Rachel asked. "And yes Bolton Smilie, I can see you, however much you may wish you were invisible right now," she informed him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You were hardly discreet, leaving your fucking clothes all over the bloody house, were you?!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I didn't know you and Bolton were going to come back here, did I? I just forgot all about you to be honest Phillip, apologies if you aren't at the forefront of my mind during-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Don't say it!" Phillip cut in. "I don't need to discuss your bloody sex life, next time I'd just like to be informed if you're screwing my ex-stepdad!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well, to be fair mate, judging by how you've reacted, is it really any wonder we chose not to tell you just yet?" Eddie asked, trying to sound reasonable./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ugh! I'm going to bed!" Phillip yelled, turning towards the staircase. "Come on Bolton!" And with that, the two teenagers disappeared off up the stairs to Philip's bedroom, leaving a bemused Rachel and Eddie in their wake./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well, I think that went as well as could be expected," Eddie winked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Rachel groaned, "it'll be all over school by a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/0"Monday morning/a, bugger it."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""At least I won't have to put up with little sods eyeing up my girlfriend," Eddie joked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Rachel sighed and lay back in his arms. "I love you Eddie Lawson."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I love you too, Rachel mason." /div 


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Eddie had tried to talk to Phillip over the weekend but he wasn't having any of it, shutting himself in his room with his headphones in unless he had to leave to use the toilet or get himself food. Rachel had tried going in to have a word, but he didn't respond to her, merely staring straight through her. She was on the verge of breakdown. Eddie, on the other hand, was furious. He knew how much Rachel had been through, what with Stuart Hordley and the fire last year, followed by the gun incident on the first day back and the whole Mel saga. Of everyone, she deserved happiness and he was the one who was giving her that. He was in love with Rachel and she with him, and he wasn't going to let her go again just because a surly teenager didn't like that she was getting more action than he was.

By Monday morning, Phil was still being a nightmare, but he had at least got himself up and dressed for school, arriving down in the kitchen at 7.30. Rachel turned from where she was stood, turning the kettle on and smiled at him timidly. "Fancy a cuppa, Phil?" she asked, hoping not to trigger a tantrum.

"Two sugars. Where's Lawson?" Phil replied coldly.

"Eddie's upstairs, he'll be down in a second," Rachel responded, grabbing a mug and placing a teabag in it.

"So he stayed over last night, again?" Phillip asked her.

"Look, Phil, I know you don't like this, but you have to understand I would never do anything deliberately to hurt you, or your mum, surprising as that may be. I'm in love with Eddie and I have been since long before he and your mum got together. Of course you have every right to be angry, but I can't do anything about it Phil. It hurts too much to keep pretending. I can't do it anymore," Rachel attempted to explain, her voice getting higher and higher in pitch, cutting herself off when the kettle was boiled and turning towards it to pour the tea and two coffees.

Eddie entered the room as she put the kettle down, and walked over to stand behind her, ignoring Phillip as he embraced her from behind, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck and making her giggle fondly as she leaned back into him. "Morning gorgeous," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine as she turned to wrap her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to peck him on the lips. Phillip cleared his throat from where he sat at the table and they broke apart, Rachel returning to their drinks. "Morning Phil, so good of you to join us," Eddie said, his voice tinged with sarcasm as he went to sit down beside him.

"Yeah, well, not got much choice have I?" asked Phillip sulkily.

"You might want to apologise to Rachel, mate," Eddie growled. "You know what Phillip? She has done nothing but try to help you however she can. She's taken you in when she didn't have to and done her best to help you fit in at school. She's even paid for whatever you need, despite the fact that she wasn't prepared for it. And how do you repay her? You try to ruin the one thing making her happy. Where's the gratitude, eh?" Phil just stared at him. Eddie sighed and lowered his voice. "Look Phil, we understand that you're upset about your mum and I get that this is hard for you, but Rachel is the absolute last person that you should be taking this out on."

"I'm sorry," Phil muttered under his breath as Rachel brought over the drinks and a plate of toast.

"I think we both know who you should be directing that towards," Eddie told him.

"Sorry Rach," Phillip said, begrudgingly.

Rachel smiled at him. "It's okay Phillip. Now get on with your breakfast because we really ought to be getting going," she told them, checking the time.

"Rach, it's quarter to eight, school doesn't even start till 9," Eddie mumbled, receiving a look of mock disapproval in response.

"Well we need to factor in the journey Eddie, and besides, we have a meeting at 8.30," Rachel teased.

"You and your bloody meetings..." Eddie murmured, grinning at her to show he was joking.

"I thought you enjoyed them?" Rachel mocked, pouting at him flirtatiously.

Eddie smirked at her, "Nah, I just like the view." Rachel swatted at him, giggling as she stood up to clear away the breakfast stuff, followed by Phil who disappeared upstairs.

"Eddie, do you think he's alright?" she worried, once he had gone.

"He'll be fine Rach; he's a teenage boy, it's just a temper tantrum," Eddie reassured her, placing a hand on her waist and pulling her in for a hug.

"I hope so," she murmured into his chest, before pulling away to chivvy Phillip some more.

They all piled into Rachel's car, figuring there was no point in bringing both cars to school now that the whole school probably knew about them anyway. Phillip sat in the back with his headphones in the whole way, while Rachel and Eddie made conversation in the front. By the time they reached Waterloo Road, the atmosphere was painful and Phillip got out so quickly that Rachel barely said goodbye. Eddie put an arm round her shoulders as she watched him storm across the playground. "It will be okay," he told her, handing her her briefcase as they made their way across the empty playground hand in hand.

Eddie, Rachel, Kim and Tom were all in Rachel's office for the early meeting, Rachel making coffees as the others sat, bleary eyed, attempting stilted small talk. "You lot aren't morning people, eh?" Rachel grinned, sitting down beside Eddie.

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night," Eddie winked. Kim raised an eyebrow and Tom grinned at him.

"Actually, now's probably as good a time as any to tell you both. Eddie and I have been seeing each other for quite some time now, which I'm sure Steph will have told everyone anyway, but we hadn't told Phillip yet. Suffice to say, he and Bolton weren't expecting to come home to find Eddie in my bed, but I'm pretty sure the entire student body will be aware at this point, so we'll be telling the staff first thing."

"Sorry," Tom cackled, "but Phillip and BOLTON caught you in the act?"

Eddie winked at him, but Rachel looked unamused. "I didn't know they were coming back to mine on Saturday, did I? Phil said they were staying with Candice!" she whined, making Tom laugh all the more, as Kim simply looked horrified.

"How did Phil take it?" asked Kim.

"Not great," Eddie admitted. "He's just so confused by everything anyway and I don't think he's handling it. He hasn't spoken to us all weekend."

"Look Rachel, it'll be fine," Tom told her. "Mika was absolutely horrified when she found out about Davina and I, but she's fine about the whole thing now. They got on pretty well last time she was over. And it's not like Phil hates either of you, he's just unsure about the relationship."

Rachel smiled gratefully. "Let's hope so, eh?"

"So we can tell the staff then, if they ask?" Tom clarified.

"I'll make an announcement before first period," Rachel told him as he and Kim began to pack up, leaving her and Eddie alone in the office.

"You okay Rach?" Eddie asked her quietly. She nodded, allowing him to envelop her in his warm arms, resting her head on his chest and smiling into him. She let him hold her for a minute before looking up at him and smiling.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him lightly.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

She nodded wanly. "Come on, we may as well get it over with."

They walked to the staff room hand in hand, in a kind of companionable silence. He held the door open for her, following her into the room of assembled staff, all of them suddenly falling silent as they entered. "Hello everybody," said Rachel, trying to stay calm. "Eddie and I would like to make an announcement. Recent developments have meant that the students will have become aware of something we had been trying to keep personal and we thought you ought to hear it from us, so here it is. Eddie and I have been in a relationship for a while now, but we were trying to keep that separate from our professional lives. Unfortunately, an indiscretion over the weekend has meant that this has become public and therefore, the students will most likely be aware of it. If anyone does find themselves in a position where there are pupils asking questions, I won't ask you to lie on our behalf, however I don't expect you to disclose any personal information about us. Any questions?"

The staff sat staring at her in an amazed silence. Eddie sighed, putting an arm around her supportively. "Look, I'd just like to say that when you have had personal lives, they've been treated discretely and we've all been understanding of that. When you have issues you expect them to stay quiet and private and that's a perfectly fair expectation. Therefore, Rachel and I would like to have the same opportunity."

"Here, here," Tom grinned, making everyone laugh. "Well congratulations from me anyway." Rachel smiled tersely at him and turned to Eddie, catching his eye. He nodded almost imperceptibly and the pair slipped out, ready to face the music.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Steph shrieked, "I told you so! See Matt, you owe me a tenner!"

Matt shook his head at her. "Steph, just because they're in a relationship, doesn't mean that they're shagging all over the school. You, my friend, have an overactive imagination."

Steph tapped her nose at him. "Doesn't explain the messy hair and the bloody lovebite does it?"

Back in Rachel's office, Eddie grinned. "I think it could've gone worse, don't you?"

"Hmm, I'm not looking forward to the gossip from Steph Haydock," she murmured, as he walked around behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and pressing his lips to her neck, making her chuckle.

"I'm worth it though, eh?" he smiled back.

"Well we'll have to see about that Mr Lawson," she teased seductively. "Shouldn't you be getting to your lesson?"

"Oh, I don't know, Miss Mason. Do you really want me to go?" he smirked.

"Go on, off you go, before I keep you here forever," she replied indulgently.

"I intend to stay for that long," he smiled, kissing her gently. "I'll see you later, or I'll never pull myself away. She laughed as he disappeared round the door and cast her eyes down to her paperwork, fighting to stay focused as her thoughts drifted back to Eddie.

Meanwhile, Eddie had the misfortune of teaching year 11 first thing. Phil glared at him as he walked by into the classroom and Bolton smirked, raising an eyebrow. Danielle and Aleesha nudged each other and giggled on the front row. "Why are you lot so unsettled this morning? For god's sake!" he muttered.

"It's because everyone's been looking at that photo of you and Miss Mason, sir," replied Karla, as Aleesha and Danielle cackled in shock and Phillip went bright red.

"What photo?" Eddie questioned murderously as the class remained in silence. "Right then, Bolton, Phillip, with me to Miss Mason's office. The rest of you stay quiet!"

"Sir, I don't know what you're planning but I don't want to be a part of the family fun," Bolton joked.

"Right Bolton, that is it! How dare you, after everything she's done for you?! Do you think you'd even be here without her? Because I don't. I reckon you would've been gone years ago. But no, because Miss Mason has persevered and this is how you choose to repay her?!" Bolton had the grace to look slightly guilty. "Now the pair of you, get!" he yelled, his voice thunderously loud. He followed the pair out of the classroom, Phillip's ears bright red. Once they were out, Eddie marched them straight to Rachel's office.

She looked up as Eddie entered, beaming at him. "Mr Lawson, I thought you had more self-restraint!" Then she saw the two boys following him into the room and her face fell into a frown. "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?" she hissed dangerously.

"Which one of you wants to explain to Miss Mason what I just heard from Karla?" Eddie asked.

"It wasn't me Miss, I swear!" Bolton argued.

"What have you two done?" Rachel asked, eyes flashing.

"Bolton, hand over your phone, now," Eddie commanded. Bolton did as he was asked and Eddie quickly went into his text conversation with Phillip. Lo and behold there it was: a photo of him and Rachel, both unconscious, lying naked in bed. It had clearly been taken on Sunday morning, after Bolton had left and while nothing was exposed, it was clear what had been going on the previous night. Eddie handed the phone to Rachel. "That's from Phillip. Bolton, you get to the cooler now. Rach, I'll get someone to cover my lessons."

Rachel sat staring at the photo for a few seconds, clearly in shock, while Eddie spoke to Bridget about his cover. "Phillip, what were you thinking of?!" she cried, close to tears. "This could ruin both mine and Eddie's careers! You've undermined us to our pupils and you've called our integrity into question." Phillip didn't respond.

"What I want to know is why," Eddie said, returning to the room. "After everything Rachel and I have done for you, what would possess you?!"

"I was angry," Phil said coldly, not looking either of them in the eye.

"I just don't know what to do with you anymore Phillip, I really don't," Rachel whispered. "You are aware that this is something that I'll have to exclude you for, permanently?"

Phillip's features remained blank. "Yes, go on then. Abandon me. I'm not surprised, everyone else has," he told her.

"Oh Phillip," Rachel said, tears threatening to break free of her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"No Rach, that's not an excuse for this. Phil, you still know what's right and what's wrong and you knew the consequences," Eddie replied.

"So go on then; do it. Expel me," Phillip told them.

"I'm not convinced that's really a punishment for you though, is it Phillip?" Rachel asked. Phil shrugged.

Eddie sighed. "Just get out of our sight. Cooler."

As soon as he had left, Rachel burst into tears, Eddie cradling her in his arms for the second time that morning as she cried silently, the humiliation getting to her already. "I can't believe he's done this Eddie, I'm really humiliated by it," she whispered fervently.

"It'll be okay, Rach. I'm going to sort it, don't you worry."

Down in the cooler, Bolton was talking to a couple of other boys he knew. "Yeah, Mason's proper fit man," grinned his mate Dom.

Bolton grinned, "I got to see the real life version mate. Tell you what, I'd kill to be Lawson right now, playing the good guy," he told them, biting his lip, not noticing Phil come in.

"Tell you what, I bet she made loads in her old job, if you know what I mean," Craig piped up, the other two laughing along as Phil jumped to his feet.

"That's my fucking aunt you're on about there mate. Shut it."

Bolton looked guilty. "Mate, you know i don't have a problem with Mason. She's the best teacher I ever had."

"Yeah?" asked Phil. "Well start acting like it then."

"Sorry Philbo. What did her and Lawson say anyway?"

"Just the usual. They're running out of things to say. It's not like they can do anything," Phillip smirked.

"To be fair man, it was a bit harsh," Bolton muttered.

"What, you think I shouldn't have done it?! Well she shouldn't have slept with my mum's ex!" Phillip yelled, his voice cold, causing Grantley to look up at him from his desk at the front of the cooler.

"Everyone knew there was something going on with her and Lawson before your mum was involved though," Bolton told him.

"Doesn't make it okay!" Phil replied.

"Oi! Ryan, Smilie: shut it or you'll both be here until 6," Grantley growled. Phillip leant back, folding his arms in a petulant manner.

Twenty minutes later, Eddie came down to get Phillip and brought him back up to Rachel's office. "Phillip, I didn't want to do this, but you've left me with no choice. I have to exclude you for the rest of this week," Rachel informed him.

Phil's jaw dropped. "But... Rach, please..."

"Rules are rules and you're lucky not to be expelled. I understand the impact this could have on your exam results but I can't let you get away with this."

"And believe me, she tried her best for you, Phil," Eddie told him.

"So I'll be home alone at yours? All week?" Phil questioned. Rachel nodded. "Look Rach, Eddie, I want you to know I really am sorry for this. Bolton said something that got me thinking and I see now I was out of order. I don't have a problem with you being together if it's making you happy."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she squeezed him tight. "Thank you," she whispered as Eddie put an arm around them both.

"I'd better get home," said Phil. "I'll see you both later."

"Alright," Eddie said. "See you later mate."

Once he was out of earshot, Rachel's face broke into a huge grin. "I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for Bolton Smilie eh?"


End file.
